my lip gloss be poppin'
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: But does it taste good? —Grucy.


For Christine.

**my lip gloss be poppin'**

Gray had his cheek leaning into his palm as he stared, rather bored, at Erza and Lucy as they talked animatedly—or as animatedly as Erza could really get—about some trivial matters. The bar was rather boring that very night; Mirajane was off attending to some of the other faceless recruits and Natsu wasn't _really_ one for drinking so he was way across the guild talking to Romeo.

Sheesh, Gray was so _bored_.

He sighed and picked up his glass with his unoccupied hand, swirling it because he liked the sound of the ice hitting the glass.

"Why so quiet, Gray," Mirajane asked, smiling at him as she stepped around the table and into her usual post. She leaned forwards, supporting her upper weight with her forearms as she crossed them onto the table.

Gray turned to her, his eyes instantly landing on her, uh, chest, before he quickly raised them to her face. "What do you mean?"

"You're usually so _loud_," she said, tilting her head to the side. "Granted, that's probably because of Natsu…"

"Just a bit tired, I guess," Gray answered, chugging the rest of his drink down in one gulp. "'sides, I don't really get what these two are talking about…"

Mirajane turned to Erza and Lucy, following Gray's chin-nudging. "Oh… Lucy made the grand mistake of taking Erza along with her on a day of shopping."

Gray wrinkled his nose.

"We both know how Erza gets—"

"Obsessive," he finished for her.

"Yep. Lucy bought herself a new brand of lipgloss, so Erza's asking twenty-one questions about its purpose."

…Lipgloss…?

Gray perked up, then. What in the name of Ur was _lipgloss_? Did it happen to taste good, coz he was rather hungry and maybe another round of rum on the rocks would do him some good, too. His eyes traveled towards the girls, Erza's back still facing him and Lucy just visible over her shoulder. Gray studied Lucy's lips as she grinned and answered Erza's nth question.

Well…

Her lips _did_ look shiny…

She probably already had some to eat. Maybe she still had enough to share, tho'!

"Does it taste good?"

When he received silence as a reply, he turned back to face Mirajane. She was staring at him with confused crystal-blue eyes, her hands busy at pouring him a new glass. "What does? The rum? You drink it just about—"

"No, I mean the…" What was it called, again… "Glosslip."

"Lipgloss."

"Yeah."

Mirajane cleared her throat, carefully setting the rum back down in its place before interlacing her small hands over the tabletop. "Well…" She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, for a minute, before it was completely overpowered by a wicked grin and an identical glint in her eyes. "Why don't you find out?"

"Great," Gray said, nodding his head. "I'll ask Lucy to take me."

"Or you can ask her to share."

"That too."

So Gray waited there for Erza and Lucy to stop having their inane conversation, sipping at his drink and observing around at the rest of Fairy Tail with minor interest. It probably took forever and an extra lifetime before Erza was called over by Cana, Lisanna and Elfman and Lucy was left alone on the bar, with him.

Gray wasted no time because he _really_ wanted to taste this so called lipgloss.

"Oi, Lucy."

She turned to him, almost smirking. "Hey, Gray. What's up?"

Gray traveled over, closer to her, until he was sitting on the stool right next to hers before he said anything else. "So I heard you got a new brand of lipgloss."

"O-oh," there was a rare tint of pink on her cheekbones before she regained her composure and was back to being the confident Lucy she was known for. "Yeah! Pretty expensive, but so worth it."

He tilted his head and leaned forwards, his dark-blue eyes on Lucy's lips. "Got anymore?"

There was a pause, then, and Gray only noticed when he caught himself leaning forwards, some more. He looked up at Lucy, who happened to be staring at her with a rather perplexed look on her face that clearly asked him if he was insane.

"Well," she finally said, "…Yeah…"

"Great! Let me have some."

"…What."

"Y'know… I want some."

"Some lipgloss."

"…Yeah?"

Lucy blinked at him before she stood up from her stool, short blond hair tickling the very top of her shoulders. "You're crazy."

And she began to walk away.

It took Gray about a minute to realize what exactly happened and that Lucy was now leaving the guild, before he got up and dashed after her. "Aw, c'mon, Luce, it's not much! I promise I won't get too much!"

"Gray, shut _up_, you're such a moron!"

He scratched at the back of his dark hair and followed her out of the guild and towards the gate. "Please?"

Lucy whirled around to face him, hands on her hips and upper body leaning forwards, a bit. She eyed him from under her lashes, an eyebrow raised and her lips still shining, a lot. "I left it at home, doofus."

"…You got some on your lips, tho'! Don't lie to me!"

She stared at him and decided he was stupid. "Yes, because I put some on earlier, before coming here!"

Gray didn't get it. At all. "Well can I have some of that?"

"Wha—Gray—Wha!"

He loomed over her, head tilted and eyes concentrated on his target for just a second before he leaned forwards and stuck the tip of his tongue out and flicked it against Lucy's lower lip. It tasted like strawberries and something else; kind of sticky and weird, too. But if he swallowed a bit after it, it was rather yummy… He tried again. Lucy was completely still and only grew stiffer when he wrapped a hand around her forearm.

"Hm," he hummed, pulling away a bit. "It's a bit too sweet but—"

"Gray, you _idiot_!"

"Whaa—"

To which he was immediately cut off by more strawberries and something else.


End file.
